The invention relates to a dental model that includes a support plate having recesses for receiving the stumps of artificial teeth, and that is suitable in particular for practicing and for demonstration purposes, preferably for preparing carious locations and providing the cavity with filling materials. Furthermore, all work that a dentist performs on a patient can be performed on the dental model.
Such a practice dental model is known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,661. In this solution, a practice set of teeth can be inserted into a plate. The design of a natural jaw is constructed using various elements. One advantage of this solution compared to other known solutions in which the teeth can only be exchanged all at one time is that, depending on the practical exercise, the tooth to be worked on can be exchanged so that running costs are lower. On the other hand, however, special teeth must be produced and maintained as replacements for this model, so that it is necessary to maintain a special inventory.
Furthermore, it has already been suggested that a dental model be realized that combines a hard guide material with an elastic material for the bearing or support material. This is meant to simulate the bearing stiffness of the natural jawbone, whereby the employment of silicone rubber is meant to ensure that individual teeth can be removed but will not fall out inadvertently. However, in these solutions the guide and mounting of the tooth itself is elastic. The tooth thus moves laterally when pressure is exerted so that such a tooth is suitable, e.g., for model work. However, fairly strong lateral pressure must be exerted, e.g. during drilling, so that such elastically-borne models of the jaw are not suitable.
Another problem with this type of dental model is the disengageable bearing of the teeth. When the tooth is borne elastically gripping in the associated root recess, drilling dust that falls into the recess gradually exercises a negative effect on the gripping properties so that the recess must either be cleaned regularly, which is a time-consuming process, or the model has to be exchanged after short periods of time.
In dental models which bear the teeth fixed, a special coupling must be realized in order to provide a fixed support to the tooth, but one that can be disengaged. Even in the combined bearings already suggested that are made partially from fixed recess regions and partially from elastic recess regions, drill dust can penetrate into the gap in the region of the fixed bearing.
The object of the invention is to create a dental model of the aforementioned general type that is improved with regard to the simple and reliable exchangeability of individual teeth, secureness of bearing, and stability of the teeth under load. The dental model should be able to be employed numerous times and should be consistent with a patient case in shape and material.
This object is realized by the dental model of the present invention, which is characterized primarily by a tooth gum mass that overlaps both the teeth as well as the recesses, wherein the teeth are releasably held, with friction, on the support plate and in the respective recesses.
In accordance with a particularly advantageous aspect of the present invention, using the mounting in accordance with the invention the tooth can be secured and supported in the plate. In addition, the bearing of the tooth in the recess in question is also sealed automatically in the plate so that no drilling dust can penetrate into this critical region. The crown tooth can thus be fixed permanently and in a stable manner in the plate comprising stiff material, even against lateral forces that are introduced, e.g. by a dental drill. In addition, the gum mass partially surrounds the tooth so that the jaw of a patient is simulated. When one tooth is exchanged for another, the support of the tooth by the tooth stump and by friction elements causes the tooth to assume exactly the same position.
It is also particularly advantageous that the appearance of the dental model approximates nature, whereby the gum mass can be colored to approximate natural gums. The holding force of the gum mass can be widely adapted to requirements. For instance, an undercut can be provided that works against an undercut in the tooth and forms a disengageable lock. The gum mass can also have undercuts that work against undercuts in the plate. Preferably both the plate and the teeth each have a projecting lug or peg and the gum mass has corresponding recesses. It is particularly advantageous in this regard if the plastic alveolar crest that forms the recesses for the teeth also has rough surfaces on its lateral sides. This ensures that there is a certain positive fit between plate and gum mass that promotes the gum gripping the plate.
It is understood that the pre-stress of the gum mass when held on the alveolar crest or with regard to the teeth in broad areas can be adapted to the requirements. The gum mass can comprise, e.g., pink silicone that is somewhat transparent so that the course of the tooth is visible to the attending dentist using the dental model for practice, at least in the region of the anterior teeth.
In accordance with the invention it is particularly advantageous that teeth mass-produced can be used for the dental model in accordance with the invention. The teeth in accordance with the invention can be constructed in a plurality of layers in a manner known per se and provided with a tooth stump made of inexpensive plastic. Preferably, however, the teeth are made of one material. The tooth stump fits into the associated recess in the alveolar crest of the plate, whereby the tooth is already securely borne due to the conical embodiment of both the recess and the tooth stump.
Preferably immediately adjacent to the area of the tooth stump surrounded by the recess the tooth has a peg or projection that extends laterally and forms an undercut. The peg or projection engages in a recess in the model, fitting rather precisely, so that the tooth is also held in to place by this frictional element. The gum mass has at a plurality of locations undercuts that work against the plate so that they grip the teeth and model securely.
The model in accordance with the invention can be used for a model of the upper jaw or lower jaw. In addition, it is easy to disengage the tooth in the guide from the friction and in the recess so that after a practical session the tooth can be exchanged with no further action required. In accordance with the invention it is also particularly advantageous that the base plate can be mass-produced from an inexpensive plastic. In addition, the plate can also be used in an articulator so that it is possible to simulate chewing and, e.g., it is possible to check the occlusion when bridges are being prepared. One or two teeth can simply be removed from the model so that the result is a working model for preparing a bridge.
In accordance with one advantageous aspect of the invention, identical shapes are provided for the recess and the associated tooth stump for identical or corresponding teeth. Thus it is possible to reduce the different tooth shapes to be maintained for a dental model, whereby there is still nonetheless distinct or noninterchangeable insertability.